Love is Death
by bella elana redbird
Summary: The Culluns must fight one more battle against an enemy far worse than than the Volturi. Only now Embry might have to fight against family and friends to save. Follow along on a journey that test strenghth of love and loyalty. Unfortunatly, some must die.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Death

Life has been getting better since the Volturi left my family in peace. Tanya's family are over there losses from what could have been a bloody battle and the start of a great war that may have brought the humans attention to our lives. In other words, the end of humanity.

Renesmee has grown but not much. It's only been about a year and a half. Charlie and Sue are staring their lives together while Renee and Phil are happily expecting a new bouncing baby boy. With all this happy change I forgot how bad things can get. With this new blanket of happy wrapped around my family and shielded us from the fact that things could be very deadly and painful. And I was about to remember.

Chapter 1

"Thanks for letting me take Renesmee to the beach Bells." Jake said.

"No Problem Jake. I know how much she likes it." and it was true she did. Them running on the beach playing tag looking in tide pools for little creatures seashells. Napping in the while Jake was in his wolf form to keep her warm. One of the best things about Jacob was that he was protective of Renesmee but he still let her have fun.

Jake looked around me towards the staircase. "Thanks to you to." I didn't need to look to know who he was talking to. But I did any way. Edward was on the bottom step leaning against the wall. His arm were crossed across his chest, his hands balled into tight fist as if he would rip Jacob's head of if they loosened the slightest bit. Which was most likely true.

The thing that made me worry most was his expression. It was something that only someone as crazy as the Zodiac killer could have pulled of. _Run Jake run!_ was all I could think. I had to get him out of here. Edward was about to reach his limit. "Alright you two have a good time!" I said as I closed the door.

Edward visibly relaxed once his enemy was gone. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Why do you do this? You know he's going to be part of the family one day. Shouldn't you be getting on his good side.?" I asked him.

From behind I heard a deep chuckle. "You two," Emmet said from the couch. "sound just like me and Rose a year ago." As Emmet laughed I noticed Rosalie fidget uncomfortably. Neither one of us liked to talk about the time we spend hating each other. But since Renesmee was born she forgave me for almost ruining my life. In her eyes of course. But I have every thing she wanted. A good husband, a loving child, and an all in all great life. Not to mention immortality on top of that.

I waited for Edward to comment but when he didn't I looked at him. His attention was on the TV. There was a news special on. Now that I think about it the news has been on all day. I felt a shock go through me as I saw the head story. Vampire Crimes. Had one of our kind lost their mind and went on a killing spree? Then I heard what the reporter was saying.

"_It appears that all along the northern border line ,hospitals are being robbed and people are found missing and killed. But hospitals arn't being robbed for the usual prescription pills, no these criminals are bloodthirsty. Literally. Hospitals have reported missing at least twelve gallons of fresh blood. More than enough to fill six human bodies. This has become a problem. Blood doesn't last to long in storage and with the freshest of it gone the list of patience waiting for a blood transfusion is getting longer and longer. But the questions remain the same. Who are these people and how are they doing it? It may be a shock to you that some people really consider themselves vampires and feed and donors blood. Any of these people could be a possible suspect. Right now it is unknown…… wait we have breaking news America. A hospital in Port Angeles has been robbed. It is assumed that they will head towards Forks Washington next. FBI will be an route to apprehend the vampire criminals."_

"Jasper." Edward called without taking his eyes off the television. "Yes." Jasper said flying down the steps with Alice in tow. "And before you can say anything else we were watching it too. What do you thinks going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Edward mumbled.

"What do you say, Carlisle?" Alice asked.. Just as she said that Carlisle walked through the front door. We were all so busy trying to think of this new problem we hadn't heard the car speeding up the drive. He4 came in and sat down heavily on the lazy boy before propping his feet up. He looked absolutely exalted. Which was something new considering he never tired.

after rubbing his temples for a few seconds he let out a sigh and began to speak. "The FBI is running us ragged. They're every where. Always making sure we check our blood supply by the hour. They're installing some new security cameras so anything they miss will be caught on tape. As for the culprits, I have no doubt in my mind that they are vampires." We all guessed that.

"But," Emmet began. "what are they stealing blood bags for is they're taking people.?" It was a good question but Carlisle didn't miss a beat answering it.

" I think that these vampires are trying to become …better in a way. We feast on animals to sustain our thirst so we don't kill humans. They try to feed upon blood to keep from killing."

"But people are still missing ." Jasper commented.

"Yes I know. Remember how hard it was for you to quit your human diet? Perhaps that is how they are Cold blood doesn't quit nourish our bodies the way fresh blood does. It might leave a yearning for something better."

I had to say that this made perfect sense. Who wants cold food when you can have a hot, fresh meal. I looked at Jasper to see what he thought of this. I could tell he was thinking of when he first tried the Cullen's. His slip ups, times he was so close to ruing what he tried so hard to build. Yes. He knew how hard it could be to stick to a new food style.

"Okay we know-or at least think we know- why they are doing this. What about the rest of the puzzle? Why aren't they being more careful about this? The Volturi are going to get involved if they don't stop. Not to mention they're headed straight for Forks." The looks I got told me something we all were thinking. _Not again._ If they got involved this would be their third visit. If they thought we were causing trouble and disturbing the peace we might be in for a painful death.

We all knew it but not one of us dared say it out loud. Same with the fact that we knew what we might have to do. We might have to kill these people.

"If they show up here we can tell them of our life. They might want to join. But if they don't I fear we must go to extremes. From their behavior I'm beginning to wonder if they fear the Volturi at all. The only other answer I can think of is that they might me rouges, abandoned by their creator or creators and formed their own coven."

The second made a lot more sense. Who in their right mind wouldn't fear the Volturi? But why were they headed straight for us. I was going to voice this when Rosalie did it for me.

"For that," Carlisle began to answer he. "Could have many different reasons. They could be tracking their creator just as much as they could be looking for us. If they came across others of our kind they might have been told of us and they could be seeking help. They could also be looking for help from a loved or trusted one that takes residence near us."

They all made enough sense. If I woke up a different creature with only a few others like me I'd might go looking for someone I knew. That gave me an idea. "They know each other." I stated out loud. And they all looked at me like I was crazy

"We already discussed that Bella," Emmet said with a confused look. "They probly meet up after they woke up and found themselves changed."

"No no no, I mean that they had to have known each other before they were made. If they're looking for loved ones what's the chance that every single one of them has family in this place. I mean even if most of them had family here at least a few would have family elsewhere. But the only place missing blood are in a beeline headed straight for us. Plus they always take about the same amount of blood each time, around twelve gallons. New born or not I doubt that any vampire goes around draining six or more bodies a night. I think that there are maybe six of them. Remember they said that most blood stolen was twenty four gallons. That would be about twelve bodies enough for each of them to have two people. And I don't think they ran into anyone. It's summer not that many of us around at this time."

I watched them go from confusion to understanding they knew what I said made complete sense. But we still didn't know if we would have to kill them or not.


	2. Chapter 2

`Chapter 2

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait it out." Carlisle said with what could only be taken as grief on his face. He was good and was not liking how things were going. "But," he continued. "I'd rather not bring anymore death here if possible," Since I moved to Forks twenty two vampires died on this land. And one more was hunted by the Cullen's. I don't think anyone wanted more death. There weren't that many vampires already. I don't know about the other but I don't want to be responsible for exterminating the entire vampire race.

"Carlisle I don't think we can." Rosalie said. "With all the other times they were after Bella. We knew what they were looking for. But we have no idea what these people are after. For all we know they could be looking for the wolves! I say we stop them before they get here."

As we all thought about this new possibility we started to look at Jasper. He was the strategist of the family. After spending the first part of his life in a vampire war he picked up many skills. He held his chin between his thumb and index finger. " I think," Jasper slowly, began. " that Rose has a point. With Victoria we chose the battlefield, we knew the time, we knew what to expect, even used Bella's scent as bait. We even knew that we could use the wolves. With this so far all we know is that there are somewhere around five or six of them and they're headed this way. This time we have a new factor to add in. Renesmee."

If my heart could beat it would have stopped at the mention of my daughters name. Edwards arms were around me in an instant, holding my arms to my sides so I wouldn't break anything.

"What would they want with my daughter." I said through gritted teeth. If anyone was coming for my daughter they would die.

"Hold on Bells!" Jasper calmed me until I went limp in Edwards arms. I shot daggers at him with my eyes. Traitor.

" Look, maybe they just want to see her for themselves. She is a very rare creature and the only one of her kind stationed in one spot." I could see his point. She was very special. As Jasper let go of his control of me I calmed myself down. "If Alice can see anything we might have more info."

We all turned to Alice who was strangely quiet this whole conversation. She was balled up on the couch. Eyes closed tight, fingers pressed to her temples, lips in a tight line. She was very focused on trying to figure out who these people were.

"I'm trying to find something but it's like trying to chase someone who keeps zigzagging out the way. Every time I get a hold of it slips away. But I think, yeah I got it now. I see something. I think it's a-" Alice and Edward both gasped, eyes wide with pure terror. After a that Alice went limp and fell slack on the couch followed by Edward. "Edward!" I yelled catching him before he hit the ground. Jasper and Esme were desperately trying to get Alice to stop wriggling around. Emmet ran over to help me with Edward.

"Edward. Edward! Snap out of it!" Before I could do another thing Emmet slaped him so hard his head snapped back and a sound like the crash of thunder echoed through the house.

"Emmet! What was that!" I screeched at him.

"I thought it might work! It works with humans!"

"Does he look human!" Someone really needed to start hitting Emmet before I did.

" What do you want me to do then Bella! All I was-"

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Rosalie interrupted our little argument. "They're coming to."

And sure enough she was right. Edward had stopped wriggling and started to blink his eyes. All of a sudden he was up and running to Alice.

"Alice, Alice. Are you alright?" His voice was gentle but still coated with worry. Alice was fully aware now and everyone was helping her sit up. "What did you see." Jasper demanded.

"Darkness." Edward answered for her. He talked as he stroked Alice's face. "First she had something. It was like a blurry picture of something. There were a lot of different colors blended together. And a noise that was extremely low was loud in reality I think. I think it was music. All of a sudden everything went black and quiet. Then a female voice said '_Get out my head'_ and there was this screech. Like nails on a black board." I saw him shiver at the memory of it but he continued. "With that sound was pain like no other. It hurt so much we couldn't even scream from the pain. There were red flashes of light and blood soaked fangs and then it was all over." Jasper and I held the ones we loved. The thought of Edward in pain felt like rusted knives piercing my guts. I knew from his expression, Jasper felt the same way.

"I'm okay Jazz." Alice stroked Jaspers face. He looked at her tenderly. "It wasn't real. Only an illusion. Besides I think I know were we'll see them. Like Edward said. There were lights and music. The only place I can think of like that is either a club or a party."

I looked at Edward and refused to believe he was okay after that look in his eyes. I guessed none of the others did either. "Seriously guys," Edward said with a smile. "We're fine. In a way it's like Jane. Once she lets go it's as if no pain was ever there." To prove he was in good spirits he pressed his lips to mine and held tight my hand tight. When he pulled away he gave me my favorite crooked grin and a childish wink. I rolled my eyes and change the subject.

"So we know the general area we'll see them. All that's left to do is wait."

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I promise that the next few chapters of**_** Love is Death**_** will be posted very soon. I know that there were a lot of mistakes in the last two chapters but I'll get right to fixing that. Thanks to those of you who have patiently waited for chapter 3! I really appreciate your love and support!**


End file.
